Sinner's Virtue
by Angel Meep
Summary: We are sinners. Each and every one of us. We steal, we lust, we kill. That is why we are stuck on this abadoned dusty planet. That is why we will die in the endless sands. But we are virtuous even for sinners. And they crave our virtue, whats a plant to d


A/N: Hi! This is a joint fanfiction, which means that it was written by two or more people! My friend Blue-Sam and I started this story ages ago and decided to put it up. However, we never got up to updating. So after digging around I managed to find it and decided to post it once more. So yeah, Read and review!

K, now this is my disclaimer thingy, that says I don't own Trigun, the guy that made it did, not me, my friend and I came up with the characters you've never heard of before!  
Well that's my little disclaimer thingy, enjoy the story! 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sinner's Virtue

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

---Prologue--- 

The square light switched from red to green as the door of the laboratory slid open. The sound of footsteps walking slowly could be heard from the lab, coming down the corridor. 

The conversation on the developments of the two previous new species that had been found on the first seeds ship was being discussed by a man and a woman on their way to the cockpit, they never heard her run towards them, through the silence, as a shadow. They had no chance of escaping. No chance of freeing themselves from her grip. She had them both by the neck, her eyes almost glowing with joy as she pushed her fingers through the skin on their neck, going through their windpipe, disabling their ability to breathe... Or scream for help. She smiled as she felt their blood trickle down her arm. As she drove her fingers deeper into their necks the blood sprayed across the floor and her face and body. 

She dropped the bodies and watched as the man's left arm twitched, they were dead. She knew it. She could feel it. No more life. It made her feel absolute bliss at the sight and the thought that more humans would await the same fate. Her ear twitched, she heard the mechanical swivel of a camera, she turned around and caught sight of it, just as it caught sight of her, it then focussed on the bodies, she let the camera take a good look at what she'd done, she was quite happy with her small victory, and felt like she would enjoy the next few days of killing off the human filth which occupied the ship she was on. 

-The camera screen on the other end was being viewed by many humans, they saw the bodies, the remains of the other two people, the wounds on their necks, the blood dripping off the girl's hands, the blood which had been sprayed up her arms, onto her body and face. A man covered his mouth holding back the hot fluid gurgling in the back of his throat. She smiled at the camera, an evil smile filled with malice and hatred, but also an almost psychopathic joy. They watched her jump up and rip the camera apart- 

She looked down at the bodies and the destroyed camera; she was like a kid in a candy store. 

-'Get someone down there' a woman whispered weakly. Another hit a button. The alarms sounded and red sirens screamed, a small squad of men marched out of the room which they had viewed the bodies in, guns in hand- 

She heard them coming, humans such pathetic creatures, did they really expect to defeat her, to actually catch her by surprise, not with the amount of sound they were making. She sniggered at their pathetic attempt before kneeling down to the ground and springing up to the roof, she held her position, pushing her arms and legs against the walls so as to keep her position firm, she had to stretch a bit but she held it. The men ran underneath her to the bodies, they looked around. 

She bit her lip; her muscles were getting weary, probably because she hadn't used them in years. Hissing curses inside her head she watched them look around uneasily - waiting for her. A drop of sweat fell from her forehead, falling onto the helmet of one of the men below. 

He moved his hand over the drop and bought it down for inspection. Looking up he spotted the girl in shadow, she had to move fast, she didn't expect them to notice her that quickly, and her carelessness had aided them. She jumped down on the man and pushed her hand through his skull, the others turned around and saw her, and they immediately started shooting. She dodged the bullets and jumped away from the combat. 

The men stopped shooting for a little while, she heard their hearts beat, she had sensed this rhythm before, it occurred when humans started to calm down after being stressed out. 

She flashed back 

-She was standing in a room near the dead body of an older man, a human. Another man stood near by, he was happy, relieved, as though the other man's death was a joyous occasion- 

Back to reality. 

She got a run up and barged into one of the men, sending blood from his mouth, she lifted both hands and hit him as he bent down cradling the area that had just been hit, she hit him, sending him into unconscious... 

-She was as a child again, her blonde hair swinging near her waist, she had just punched the other man so hard in the stomach that he had bled from the mouth, he staggered backwards 'alien trash!' he yelled at her, tears swelled in her aquamarine eyes. She lunged forward for the gun still in his hand- 

She lifted the unconscious man by his head; she threw him at his comrades. Another man came from behind her and shot her in the left shoulder blade. She shuddered. She turned on her heel and dug her hand through his gut, leaving his insides to fall to the ground with his body. He shook viloently making a gurgling sound as he tried to scream out. Hot blood trickled from his mouth onto her head as he collapsed on top of her.

"Requesting backup, and for the love of God hurry!!" one standing aside yelled into his radio. She turned to him watching him with a twisted smile on her bloodied face. He looked up and stumbled backwards. She ran at him as he was fumbling with his gun, she grabbed it and pushed him to the floor bringing her foot down on his stomach to hold him still.

" Pathetic..." she bent down leaning an arm on her leg as the man wimpered not hiding his fear or his tears.

" Please have mercy" he cried as she brought the gun in line with his head. "Please NO, NO, HELP!! Please God NO!" he wriggled under her foot trying to get away. She pulled the trigger shooting him six times. The blood splattered the ground around two others, the unconsious body from before and the man she had thrown him at. The solider ran at her screaming raising his fist to her. 

She turned and spun in the air, kicking his face, knocking him to the ground. 

One left. 

She hit him over the head with the base of the gun. 

She had one more bullet. 

She used it on the man she had just knocked out. She ran down the hallway, but then stopped. She heard them. There were more this time. Over twenty, she went to run the other way, but could hear the same amount of noise coming from the other end of the hallway. She stood there frozen. The blood dripped from her fingertips onto the floor in a puddle. If she was going down now, she was going to make it memorable. She would rip the flesh out from their skin; make their blood pour from their veins. 

-She pulled out the man's gun and was pointing it at him when the door opened, a woman stood there, she gasped, the man she was aiming the gun at it called for her aid 'the kid went crazy, and started shooting everything'- 

Her eyes tensed, she muttered under her breath 'lying bastard.' The men came around the corner, she charged at them yelling as she did so. She manuvered around the first couple of bullets but once they started shooting from behind, her body seared with pain. She was slowing down. Whether or not it was by chance or on purpose that they didn't kill her wasn't known. What was left of her body was taken back to the lab. The bright lights were on her again. 

-'Kali Jusei, for manslaughter you will be left to die on a nearby planet'. The small girl lowered her eyes to the ground, her once innocent eyes. A woman from the crowd stood up, she had spiked hair and wore a simple pair of jeans and black t-shirt 'No, you can't she's only a child, she doesn't deserve to die' 

'Very well! What punishment shall we administer then?' 

The woman in the crowd looked around nervously at the cold stares, but then saw the blonde haired girl, sitting on a chair, looking at her as though she were a god. 'I think that she should be silenced, the length of this period is up to you' 

The girl's eyes looked troubled, as though she had been abandoned and was now alone. 

'Very well, she shall be silenced indefinitely, prepare a cryogen chamber- 

'Wait!' the spiky haired woman yelled 'I would never leave Kali alone, and therefore I wish to suffer whatever fate she is given, by her side' The girls eyes lightened up, throughout the room muttering could be heard. 

'Very well. But you do realize that this could one day mean that your life will be forfeit' 

'I know the consequences!' 

'Then prepare two cryogen chambers'- 

The woman was put into a new cryogen chamber; the previous one had been smashed in her last attempted escape. Orange liquid filled around her. 

-She was being slid into a cryogen chamber, she was nervous, but when she looked over at her friend in the other tube she felt at ease. A man in front of the tube talked to her, she saw her friend's eyes widen, she tried to get out of the cryogen chamber, but some needles came out of the side and injected her with a drug. The girl was now worried, what were they doing? Screaming out to her friend she watched her go limp, floating in suspended animation. She struggled, but the needles punctured her skin. She felt sleepy and let her eye lids drop over her eyes. But still she tried to break into consciousness so as to get away from the place where these humans had held her and her friend. 

They were put away, and forgotten. Until the drugs started to lose effect- 

She felt the needles go into her arms. They were stronger this time and there were more needles. She watched the blood mix with the orange liquid as it reached past her ribs. This time she didn't think she'd come back...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: So there you have it, chapters will be edited and then put up when I finish them  Enjoy!


End file.
